1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to travel storage for shoes and more particularly pertains to a new shoe carrier and storage device for holding a plurality of shoes for travel and storage purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of travel storage for shoes is known in the prior art. More specifically, travel storage for shoes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,267; U.S. Pat. No. 2.634,835; U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,342; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 257,411; U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,911; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 152,653.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shoe carrier and storage device. The inventive device includes an elongated panel having a first end, a second end, a first side edge and a second side edge. The elongated panel is flexible. Each of a plurality of pockets has an opening extending therein for accessing an interior of the pockets. Each of the pockets is attached to the elongated panel. The pockets comprise a flexible fabric. Each of a plurality of shoes may be positioned in one of the pockets.
In these respects, the shoe carrier and storage device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a plurality of shoes for travel and storage purposes.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of travel storage for shoes now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new shoe carrier and storage device construction wherein the same can be utilized for holding a plurality of shoes for travel and storage purposes.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new shoe carrier and storage device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the travel storage for shoes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shoe carrier and storage device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art travel storage for shoes, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an elongated panel having a first end, a second end, a first side edge and a second side edge. The elongated panel is flexible. Each of a plurality of pockets has an opening extending therein for accessing an interior of the pockets. Each of the pockets is attached to the elongated panel. The pockets -comprise a flexible fabric. Each of a plurality of shoes may be positioned in one of the pockets.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new shoe carrier and storage device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the travel storage for shoes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shoe carrier and storage device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art travel storage for shoes, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new shoe carrier and storage device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new shoe carrier and storage device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new shoe carrier and storage device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such shoe carrier and storage device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoe carrier and storage device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoe carrier and storage device for holding a plurality of shoes for travel and storage purposes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoe carrier and storage device which includes an elongated panel having a first end, a second end, a first side edge and a second side edge. The elongated panel is flexible. Each of a plurality of pockets has an opening extending therein for accessing an interior of the pockets. Each of the pockets is attached to the elongated panel. The pockets comprise a flexible fabric. Each of a plurality of shoes may be positioned in one of the pockets.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoe carrier and storage device that holds multiple pairs of shoes in a convenient manner while traveling so that a user of the device has. multiple choices of foot attire.